1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel brake device of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a supply reel brake device of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus including a supply reel brake driven by a loading gear equipped in the apparatus, thereby capable of accurately operating the brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a conventional supply reel brake device equipped in a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the supply reel brake device includes a function plate 20 movably mounted on a rear portion of a base plate 100 constituting a part of a body of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. The function plate 20 is disposed in rear of a supply reel table 21 such that it moves laterally. The function plate 20 has a guide slot 20a laterally extending along one side of the lower portion of function plate 20 and a cam slot 20b laterally extending along the central portion of function plate 20. A guide pin 24 is received in the guide slot 20a so as to guide the lateral movement of function plate 20 within a predetermined distance. The guide pin 24 which extends vertically through the guide slot 20a is fixed to the base plate 100.
The supply reel table 21 is rotatably mounted on the base plate 100. In one side of the supply reel table 21, a supply reel brake 22 is disposed. The supply reel brake 22 is pivotally mounted on a shaft 22a fixedly mounted to the base plate 100. A spring 25 is provided which serves to urge the supply reel brake 22 in a direction that the supply reel brake 22 comes into contact with the supply reel table 21. The spring 25 is fixedly mounted at its one end to the base plate 100 and at its other end to one end of the supply reel brake 22. The supply reel brake 22 is provided at its other end, namely, its rear end with an actuating pin 23 received in the cam slot 20b of the function plate 20.
As a cam gear (not shown) rotates, the function plate 20 slides laterally, namely, in the right or left direction in accordance with the rotation direction of the cam gear. By this linear movement of the function plate 20, the supply reel brake 22 operatively connected to the actuating pin 23 received in the cam slot 20b of the function plate 20 brakes or releases the supply reel table 21.
However, the conventional supply reel brake device involves a difference between normal and reverse strokes because the supply reel brake 22 is actuated by the linear movement of the function plate 20 (that is, using the function plate 20 as a drive source). Moreover, the function plate 20 may be bent where it is large in size. In this case, there is a problem that the supply reel brake is inaccurately controlled.